


Don't Get Too Close, It's Dark Inside

by aprofessorbhaer



Series: Demons (Markiplier Egos & Reader/OC) [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Depression, Disney References, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Parent-Child Relationship, Queer Character, Queer Gen, Queer Themes, Reader-Insert, References to Depression, Self-Hatred, Social Anxiety, Trans, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprofessorbhaer/pseuds/aprofessorbhaer
Summary: Darkiplier bites off more than he can chew when he tries to confront the reader/oc in their own mind. The reader decides to have some fun.Can be seen as a continuation of "I Wanna Hide the Truth, I wanna Shelter You" with more details (also, kinda dark!reader).





	Don't Get Too Close, It's Dark Inside

When I opened my eyes, I was standing in a dark, empty room. As I had intended. However, I could also sense someone else was present. “You made a mistake coming here tonight, Dark.”

Darkiplier smirked, his hands clasped together behind his back. “Oh, is that so? What are you gonna do about it, honey? You gonna kick me out?”

“You’ve been inside Mark’s head too long, Dark. You’ve forgotten: I have control here.”

Dark guffawed. “Please! Your tiny human brain can’t even begin to comprehend what I am, you child. What makes you think you can take me?”

I stood calmly while Dark baited me, my feet firmly planted shoulder-width apart. I held my hands loose at my sides, no fists or crossed arms. I didn’t bother to posture because I knew I didn’t need the show of power. “Dark, you’ve caught me on a bad day. I’m not interested in being kind. I’m here to let my frustration out, and you happen to be in the way.”

Dark made a show of adjusting his cuffs as he spoke nonchalantly. “Oh, I’m so sorry for you, poor thing. Tell me, what could have happened to upset you?”

I tilted my head, then nodded. “All right.” I snapped my fingers, and shadows shot up from the floor, wrapping around Darkiplier and rooting him to the spot.

Dark’s composure slipped slightly. “What are you doing?!”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I thought a drama queen like yourself would appreciate the spectacle. I don’t have to snap my fingers to make things happen here. Or have you really forgotten where we are?”

Dark looked truly confused. I smiled. “To answer your question: no, I’m not going to kick you out. Not before I’ve had a little fun. You see, I really have had a shit time recently, and I came here to…relax, shall we say. But you present an opportunity too good to pass up. Now, I have an audience! And a monologue will be so much more fun than a soliloquy.”

Dark tried one more time to assert dominance. “What makes you think I’ll let you?”

I laughed heartily. “You’re in my world now, not your world.”

“Did you just quote _The Princess and the Frog_ to me?!” Amazingly, that seemed to bother Dark the most out of everything that had happened so far.

I winked, and a shadow-limb covered Dark’s mouth, preventing him from speaking any further. “Now, that’s much better. Where was I? Oh yes: I call the shots, in case that’s not already obvious. I don’t know if you’re unaware, or you assumed I didn’t know, but the person to whom the mindscape belongs possesses ultimate power therein.” Dark’s eyes widened, his black eyeliner emphasizing the white surrounding his irises. 

“Oh, did you not know that I recognized this place? How often do you do this, Dark? I’m starting to think you didn’t do any research on me!” I pouted exaggeratedly, then sighed. “I suppose the considerate thing to do would be to explain where you went wrong. If I’m not honest with you, you can’t improve! See, your biggest mistake was choosing me at all.” I conjured up some more shadows so I could sit in front of him for our chat. “This might have worked on someone else, like Mark, or Jack. The reason it didn’t work on me is because I’m very familiar with this part of my head, so I recognized it right away.

“I know you chose the darkest part, and I commend you for that! It’s a good strategy, in theory. However, it’s not so sound when you take into account that I have depression.” I smiled widely, like a jack-o-lantern. “Severe depression, in fact. Plus, I experience anxiety, social and otherwise. And panic attacks! Yeah, I’m pretty fucked up in the head. No good reason for it, just the way I am.” I shrugged.

“But wait, there’s more! Not only am I brain-sick, I’m also soul-sick. I’m a filthy non-believer, on top of being a transgender queer. My mother despairs of me.” I sighed theatrically. “The point is, Dark, that I’m intimately familiar with my personal demons. We’re on the same side right now because they don’t take kindly to other beings messing with me. Only they get to do that. And there is some comfort in knowing they’ll sit with me in the dark.” I laughed at my pun. 

“I know what they can do because I’ve experienced it. And I was gonna indulge in some good ol’ fashioned self-hate, y’know, just let the bad thoughts consume me. I try to remind myself of who and what I am so I don’t keep getting surprised when other people see it, too. Now that you’re here, however…” I grinned.

“It must just burn you up inside that you’re helpless in my grasp. A master manipulator like you, being controlled? I was gonna try to devise some creative punishment for you, interrupting my ‘me’ time, but now I see that making you just sit there, and take it, is really the worst thing you can imagine.

“So we’re gonna spend the night together, Dark. It’s gonna be a fun time. Maybe your visit into MY head will teach you to mind your own business. Or, maybe it’ll inspire you to talk to Author about reconsidering my request.”

**Author's Note:**

> Might do another fic like this with Googleplier? If people want it?


End file.
